fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumotta Niji
|katakana = 曇った虹|romaji = Kumotta Niji|age = 14|Species = Human Magical Girl|gender = Female|birthday = 7th August|Zodiac = Leo|hair color = (Niji) (Cure Rainbow)|eye color = (Niji) (Cure Rainbow)|family = Kumotta Lapis (mother) Kumotta Siblings|home = Yumegahama|voice = Chinatsu Kiseki|cure = Cure Rainbow|element = Rainbow, colours|weapon = Crystal Sky Wand|loyal = Hope Kingdom|tcolor = White Red (sub) Orange (sub) Yellow (sub) Green (sub) Blue (sub) Purple (sub)|image = NijiRainbow.png|imgsize = 300px}} '|曇った虹|Kumotta Niji}} is an OC created for Go! Princess Pretty Cure for an event on the Pretty Cure Wiki by Hickmanm. She is a generous 14-year old girl who helps others before helping herself. However, she can be timid. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Rainbow, the princess of the rainbow colours whose theme colour is white. Her catchphrase is Personality Niji is a generous 14-year old girl who helps others before helping herself. However, she can be timid. Appearance Casual Wear = As Niji, she has long blonde hair braided and sapphire blue eyes with cyan glasses. Her casual winter wear consists of a sky blue long sleeve dress, purple tights and green flats. Her casual summer wear consists of an orange midriff baring top, a red skirt and yellow sandals. |-|Cure Rainbow = As Cure Rainbow, her hair grows longer, wavier and turns rainbow coloured while her eyes become an amethyst colour. Her uniform consists of a red, orange and yellow gradient one-strapped midriff baring top with a translucent white bow and in the centre of the bow, there is a sun-like charm. Her skirt is very wavy and is a gradient of green, blue and purple. On her skirt, there is a chain with pearls in the colours of a rainbow (Red-Purple). Hanging of the chain is the Princess Perfume’s carry pouch. Her boots are sapphire blue. In her Rainbow Mode Elegant, a underneath skirt of a gradient of the colours of the rainbow appears and has rainbow pearls lining it until it reaches the bottom of the skirt. In her Summer Colours Mode Elegant, an underneath skirt of a red, orange and yellow gradient appears and has sun shapes on it until it reaches the bottom of the skirt In her Winter Colours Mode Elegant, an underneath skirt of a green, blue and purple gradient appears and has snowflakes on it until it reaches the bottom of the skirt. Cure Rainbow is Niji’s Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she represents and holds the power of the rainbow. Her theme colour is white. Her main attack is Rainbow Destiny, in which she can only perform whilst in her Mode Elegant. Attacks is Cure Rainbow's first purification which she can only perform whilst in her Mode Elegant Etymology translates to "cloudy" translates to "rainbow" which is a reference to her alter ego Songs Niji's voice actress, Chinatsu Kiseki, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays * [[Rainbow Coloured Sky|'Rainbow Coloured Sky']] * [[The Elegance of Rainbows|'The Elegance of Rainbows']] Trivia * She is the first cure to have rainbow coloured hair * Her hair as Cure Rainbow deeply resembles Rainbow Dash's hair as it is rainbow coloured * Niji actually went through three names when Hickmanm was developing her until she decided to go with "Niji": ** ** ** * Her summer and winter casual wear is noticeably referenced to her second and third Mode Elegant with the Summer Wear being the colours of her Summer Colours Mode Elegant and her Winter Wear being the colours of her Winter Colours Mode Elegant. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:OCs Category:HickmanmOCs Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki OCs Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:White Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Purple Cures